The present invention relates to as contact arrangement. The contact arrangement is particularly used in a power electronics system and serves to mechanically connect and electrically conductive contact a printed circuit board comprising a base.
Printed circuit boards in power electronics systems are typically screwed directly to the corresponding base (also: contact point or housing). Such screwed connections are only suitable to a limited extent to conduct high currents over the correspondingly high service life. The reason for this is the setting behavior of the screw connection by means of the creeping of the printed circuit board and the ensuing increasing contact resistance. This leads to inadmissible contact resistance and breakdown of the connection in high current applications.